Every Night Is Another Story
"Every Night Is Another Story" is the sixth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 6th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 28, 2003. When Whitey throws Lucas and Nathan off the bus due to their misconduct on the basketball court, not only does it leave the two brothers stranded 30 miles from home, but they encounter a carload of punks who threaten them with a gun. Injured during the game, Brooke needs Peyton to drive her home and in, an unlikely turn of events, Peyton asks Haley for help. Meanwhile, Karen and Keith attend a business function and tempers flare when Dan and Deb are seated at their table. Synopsis and Lucas together.]] Haley and Peyton are in the car together listening to music and seemingly have become good friends. Brooke emerges from the backseat and is oblivious to how Haley got in the car and where they are. Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan are in the car together, the unlikely pairing decide to run from the car when it gets stuck in mud and can't be moved. The two boys stand in the middle of the road as the girl's car comes down the road. As the car stops and everyone comes into view, everyone is confused with who each other is with and Brooke sums it up by saying 'what the hell is going on.' 12 Hours Earlier and Lucas fight during the game.]] At school, Lucas and Haley seem to be getting their friendship back to normal as Peyton approaches them. Peyton gives Lucas a CD as a thankyou for helping her with the death of her mother. Nathan also finds Haley and persuades her to go to away game, Lucas' first. Haley is persuaded to go. Meanwhile, Deb and Dan have been invited to the annual SBL (a dinner for small businesses in Tree Hill.) Dan doesn't want to go as he is going to be forced to miss the basketball game, but Deb forces him to go. Keith and Karen have also been invited and both decide to go together. When Lucas finds out, he begins teasing Karen about it being a date, but Karen denies this but seems to show a slight interest in the idea. Peyton, now at home, gets a visit from Brooke, who comes in to make friends after Peyton had an argument with her at cheerleading practice. Peyton apologizes and the two make up and they go to the game together, not before Brooke flashes herself at Peyton's webcam as she thinks that is what they are for. On the bus to the game, Lucas begins listening to Peyton's CD whilst reading a book by John Steinbeck. swallows the painkiller whole.]] At the game, Mouth is commentating for his website. Next to Haley, Mouth tries to get Haley to help commentate but Haley is less than impressed and refuses to join in. At the cheerleading line, Brooke and Peyton are talking about the Scott brothers. Brooke gives Peyton a courtesy call on Lucas for now but then sees Nathan and Haley looking at each other. Brooke is convinced that the two like each other and gets confused with all the love ties between the 5 main characters, referring to it as 'a love rectangle plus one.' Haley recieves the name tutor girl by Brooke. As the game begins, the Ravens are leading by a long shot. When Nathan is fouled, he begins blaming Lucas and the two start taunting each other. Eventually, the two break into a fight which gets so out of hand that they crash into the cheerleaders and end up fighting on top of Brooke. On the way home, Whitey pulls the bus over to one side of the road. Although the Ravens won and kept their undefeated streak, he wants the team to work as together like a team should. So Whitey throws both Lucas and Nathan off the bus and tells them to start working as a team to get back 30 miles to Tree Hill. Walking home, Nathan and Lucas continue to argue together making the walk home even more unbearable. As they are arguing, some punks from the opposing team pulls up by them and offers them a lift. Although Lucas advises they don't, Nathan doesn't listen and walks to the car. The team then drag Nathan into the car and Lucas is forced to get in too. The team then reveal a gun in the car and tell them to do as they say. Lucas and Nathan are forced to go shopping for embarrasing items such as hemmoroid cream and they have to do this in their underwear with 'ravens suck' on their backs. As the two are shopping, the shop owner calls the police unknown to the two Ravens. As the two leave the store, the police come and they are forced to drive away with the punks to stay out of trouble. and Keith discover they are sitting with Dan and Deb.]] At the SBL dinner, Dan and Deb are sitting at a table with Tim's parents. As Karen and Keith arrive, they soon find out they are written down to sit on the same table as each other. Throughout the night, Keith and Dan are taking sly digs at each other with each one becoming worse than the previous. Eventually, Keith has enough and walks away from the table. Later, Deb goes to find Keith and finds him drinking at the bar. Deb talks about how good Karen is for Keith and what a nice person she is, Keith agrees but they will probably never be more than friends. Interested why, Keith asks Deb why she stays with Dan and Deb tells him it is because somedays he is still the man she once loved. Returning back to the table, Keith and Dan go back to how they were previously, insulting each other. Keith, now drunk, ends up having enough of his brother and hits him at the table. Karen is forced to break up the fight and the two women are forced to bring them home. Back at home, Dan and Deb begin to realize they don't know each other anymore. Meanwhile, a drunk Keith is put down on Karen's sofa. Talking to Karen, he tells her that he loves her and always has before falling asleep. and Nathan walk through the store.]] Back at the away highschool game, Brooke is being seen by the trainer who is a college junior training to be a doctor. Brooke begins flirting with the trainer calling him a doctor and eventually getting to the point to ask for some pills 'for the pain. The trainer gives her some very strong painkillers and tells her to take half a one a day, but before he finishes his sentence, Brooke swallows both pills. Outside the medical room, Peyton is waiting to go home with Brooke. Haley comes round the corner as she is waiting for a bus home. The two girls begin talking as Brooke staggers out the room, obviously high on drugs. Brooke invites Haley to go with them on the way home. On the journey, Brooke is constantly fidgeting. She decides to throw her pom poms out of the car as well as jump up and down in the car. Brooke also renames Haley, Brooke, as she doesn't like the name Haley. As Peyton and Haley are listening to music in the front, the petrol light sounds and lights up. Peyton asks Brooke why she didn't fill the car up, but Brooke responds by asking Haley, now called Brooke. The car runs out of petrol and is left at the side of the road. and Haley discuss the guys.]] Lucas and Nathan, now with the punks from the opposing team, manage to lose the police and the punks throw the boys out of the car and tell them if they want their clothes back and a lift home then they will have to fight for it as only one of them can have it. Once again, Lucas tells them they aren't going to fight for clothes, but Nathan turns round and punches him in the face. The two boys begin fighting before Nathan reveals he has a plan and grabs the keys from the car, from which they are fighting on, and tells them if they want the keys they will have to give them their clothes. Once they have got their clothes back, except for Nathan's top, Nathan decides to leave his top and throws the keys into the woods. The two boys run from the team as they are left to search for their keys. Hiding in the bushes, Lucas gives Nathan his jacket and Nathan tells him that he didn't throw the car keys, just the key chain. As this is happening, Nathan tells Lucas hes should be happy he doesn't have Dan as a father as he isn't the best. The two boys plan to steal the car to get back to Tree Hill. Now the girls have broken down, Haley volunteers to go to a fuel station further back down the road. Peyton then decides to come with her and they leave Brooke in the car alone, who is pressed up against the back window scared as they leave her. On the journey to the station, Peyton tells Haley once again to be careful of Nathan whereas Haley tells Peyton that Lucas likes her. The two begin talking as though they have been friends for a long time. At the gas station, the girls find out it is closed, but Haley tells Peyton she knows how to get the petrol and she sucks the petrol from another car to get enough to get the 3 of them back to Tree Hill. Getting back to the car, the girls find Brooke asleep in the back seat in a very uncomfortable and unflattering position, which the two find hilarious. tells Lucas about his pressured upbringing with Dan.]] Lucas and Nathan decide it is time to get the car and we begin to see some of the sequences from the start of the episode. The two run down to the car and try to drive away. Realizing it is stuck in the mud, the boys have to bail before the other team comes after them, and they end back in the woods. The girls are driving home listening to music when Brooke wakes up who has no idea how Haley got in the car, even though she invited her. As the two listen to the radio, Brooke dampens the mood by laughing at them as they think they can be friends tomorrow in school. After hiding for a while, the boys decide to take on the boys and go and stand in the middle of the road where the girl's car is coming down. Thinking it is the opposing team, the two boys prepare to fight and the 5 highschoolers meet up all in confusion. The girls give Lucas and Nathan a lift home to Tree Hill after a very unusual night. The following day, Haley is walking to the school. She sees Peyton and Brooke in front who walk past her, ignoring her, to their cheerleader friends and Haley begins to realize that everything is back to normal as though nothing had happened last night. But as she turns away, Peyton glances over her shoulder at Haley and smiles showing her thinking of her new friend Haley. Memorable Quotes :"Good luck with your game" :"Yeah, you too mom" ::- Karen Roe and Lucas Scott after discussing Keith Scott :"What? It's a webcam, it's what they are for" ::- Brooke Davis after flashing on Peyton's webcam :"You wanna know what I think, I think Nathan likes tutor girl, but tutor girl likes Lucas. And I know I like Lucas and I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love rectangle plus one" ::- Brooke Davis :"Okay, here's the thing. These are really strong painkillers so just take, like, half a one every twelve hours" :"Whoops. All gone." ::- A junior med student and Brooke Davis :"All I know is you came out of nowhere and started grabbing everything you could from me: my game, my girl" :"Yeah, what about you huh? I bet your grades sucked before you met me but I didn't see you going to Haley then" :"Who said what me and Haley got is about grades?" :"I hear birds" ::-Brooke Davis after the petrol light sounds :"I love you, always have" ::- Keith Scott to Karen Roe :"This is so tragic, you two don't think your gonna be friends tomorrow?" ::-Brooke Davis to Haley James and Peyton Sawyer :"Did you see that?" :"What?" :"Nathan just gave her the nod." :"What nod?" :"The "lets hook up after the game" nod. Wanna know what I think? I think Nathan like tutor girl. But I think tutor girl likes Lucas. And I know I like Lucas. And I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love... rectangle plus one, whatever that is.." ::Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"That's perfect. Brooke can come with us!" :"Yeah, she named me Brooke." :"Peyton, can she come? Please? Peyton, please!" :"Just don't touch the stereo. Or we'll have a problem." :"Road trip! We're going on a road trip! We're going on a road trip!" :: Brooke Davis Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott go on a road trip. Voiceover :"As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment. Then gradually time awakened again and moved sluggishly on. " ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Cool Kids" - Screaching Weasel * "Holiday" - The Get Up Kids * "Impossible" - Lucky Town * "Seven x Eight" - Anjali * "Blueside" - Rooney * "Hyopcrite" - Jibe * "Time Running" - Tegan & Sara * "Headlights" - Dispatch This episode's title originated from the song Every Night Is Another Story, originally sung by The Early November. Trivia *First appearance of Bevin *The referee who kicks out Lucas and Nathan is B.J Britts, the same actor who plays Devon Fox *Being high off prescription drugs, Brooke gives Hayley the nickname 'Brooke'. This is next mentioned during Hayleys wedding speech to Brooke in The Other Half Of ME. *In reality, it is illegal to abandon minors. Whitey could have faced possible jail time for puting Lucas and Nathan in danger since he was in charge of them and could have lost his job. *Later on in the episode You Gotta Go There to Come Back, Dan yells at Whitey for abandoning Lucas and Nathan 30 miles from home. *Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Devon Fox